Fire Emblem: The Journey
by Evil Mastermind Lloyd
Summary: One year has passed since the fight with the Mad King Ashnard. Crimea had returned its former glory. Rest of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I have been playing FE: PoR and I loved it, so I suddenly got the idea to write about it. I hope you like this story.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: The Journey.**

One year has passed since the fight with the "Mad" King Ashnard. Crimea had returned its former glory, and the kingdom was ruled by the Queen Elincia. But somewhere in Tellius, someone was looking after a special artifact of inmense power.

**CHAPTER 1**

In the northwest of Crimea, a building lies in the middle of a large plain. A certain blue-haired man trains in the forest near the fort.

"Ughh." The man lifted his sword and and sliced the thin air, firing a huge beam forwards, almost hitting a tree. "Blast! Almost in the middle."

"Ike. Ike!" A female voice ringed though the trees.

"Mist! Good morning." Ike said, waving at the girl who appeared behind him.

"You woke up early, Ike" Mist said. "Training hard, it seems?"

"Yeah" He said. "I must keep practicing. I don't want to lose my skill by being lazy"

"Ok. Just wanted to see how were you. Now..." A brown horse came behind Mist. She climbed to the seat. "I'm off" She ran towards the fort.

"Huh? Bye Mist" He lifted his sword and fired another beam, slicing the tree in half. "Finally."

Meanwhile, in the mercenary fort, a priest looked at the books he had on the table.

"I didn't know Begnion Royal Library had all this books I searched for." Rhys opened the first book, 'History of Tellius', and stared reading.

"Morning Rhys" A kid with green hair came from outside and sat on the chair. "Have you seen Mist?"

"Good morning Rolf" Rhys said to him.. "Mist? I believe she went to the forest with Ike. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, not like the last week. I wonder what happened to me?" Rolf said as he stood from the chair. "Well, I'm going with Mist. Later Rhys." He left the building as Rhys started to read again.

"Ike"

Rhys looked up of his book, to see Soren, the tactician of the Mercenaries entering the room.

"Sorry Soren, but Ike is not here." Rhys siad.

"Is he training?" Soren asked.

"Yes. Do you want to say him something?"

"Yes. We just got a letter. It appears it's from Queen Elincia."

"From the Queen? It's something bad, or anything?"

"No, it's only a invitation to the capital. Maybe a party, or something like that."

"Ok. Let's wait for Ike"

**Later...**

"An invitation from Elincia?" Ike asked.

"Yes. I assume that she believes we haven't done a visit recently." Soren said.

"Yay, I want to see Queen Elincia again" Mist happily said.

"So, is everyone going?" Titania asked.

"I won't. Gatrie and I'll stay here, doing guard." Shinon said, from the dark corner of the room.

Gatrie suddenly jumped and looked at Shinon. "What!" What do you mean I'll stay here! You know how many girls are in the capital? I want to see Lucia agai..."

"Gatrie and I'll stay here!" Shinon repeated.

"We'll go." Boyd and Oscar said at unison

"Ok. So Everyone besides Shinon and Gatrie will go?" Ike said.

"Yes!" Seven voices were heard.

**Melior, capital of Crimea...**

Melior was very iluminated, even being dark. Most of the people are still in the market buying food for the week, and there are the usual games of chance. There was one game with a pink haired man shouting he was cheated and running away, chased by some men.

"Well, here we are. I didn't expect that it would be night when we arrived" Ike said.

"There is one inconvinence, Ike" Soren said.

"What is it Soren?" Titania asked.

"The castle gates are closed at this hour. I remember that the guards don't let anyone enter at night. That happened once to the count Bastian. He had to sleep outside." Soren pointed.

"So, what should we do? We can't sleep outside" Boyd said.

"Should we seek a hotel?" Oscar climbed down his horse and walked towards the group.

"Yeah." Titania climbed down too.

"I believe I saw a hotel near the entrance of the city. Should we go there to see?" Rolf suggested.

"I don't see why not, peewee" Boyd said.

"I told you: Do NOT call me peewee." Rolf snapped, pulling out his bow. Only to feel it float right to Oscar's hands.

"Don't fight." Oscar muttered. Boyd and Rolf nodded.

The mercenaries group walked back to the entrance of the town, past the pink-haired man lying on the floor unconscious.

"This is it" Rolf said, entering first, followed by everyone else, except Titania and Oscar who went to tie their horses.

The dinner tables were empty. The only man there was a very strong man, one who is obvious he could pin two tigers at the same time.

"Welcome to General's Ike Inn, want a room...Wait a minute...General Ike!" The man jumped the table to hug Ike, but on Ike's point of view he is being crushed.

When the man released him, Ike felt all his bones were relocated in other place of his body. "Huff...Largo...Long time...puff... no see." Ike balanced on his own feet before falling over Mist.

"Oops" Largo picked up the unconscious Ike with one hand and helped Mist to stand. "Let me give you your rooms. Calill! Can you please give General Ike and his group their rooms?"

A female voice was heard upstairs. "General Ike! He is here! Ok. I'll prepare the rooms."

Everyone left (or were picked up) to their rooms.

In one room were: Ike, Mist and Soren. In the second: Oscar, Boyd and Rolf, and in the third: Titania and Rhys.

* * *

**Um, this was for first chapter. I hope you liked it, and if you want, leave a review. I'll appreciate it. A lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here with the update. Thanks for the reviews.

---

**CHAPTER 2 **

Ike was sleeping like usual, and everyone already was awake, except for Mist and Ike.

Knock Knock.

Ike and Mist reacted to the sound from the door and stood from the bed. Mist reached the knob and opened the door.

"Good morning you two" Rhys said. "We are already ready to go to the castle"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming" Ike said, rubbing his eyes and letting a huge yawn. He stood from the bed...again, and went to the hallway. He looked to the opposite side of the stairs and saw Rolf talking with a really big man he had seen before.

"Tauroneo!" Ike shouted. The man looked at Ike and waved his hand.

"Hello Ike. So you stayed here for the night?" Tauroneo asked.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Not really. I work here. Largo and I talked about it after the war ended, and we decided to open this inn, together with Calill."

"Talking about Calill, where is she? I haven't see her since we arrived last night, even then, we only heard her voice." Ike said.

"No. I haven't seen her. Well, goodbye Ike, goodbye little Rolf, I have to go to a meeting" And with that he left.

"So, shall we leave now?" Rolf said to Ike. Ike nodded and they both went downstairs.

"Well, the castle gates are open. Let's go" Mist said, commanding her horse to advance, followed by everyone else.

The castle frontyard looked the same it was when they battled Ashnard, except there were fountains in every corner and a lot of trees. Ike and company went toward the front door, waving their hands to the soldiers that watched the castle.

"General Ike" A blue-haired woman appered behind one of the doors. It had a white dress and a sword.

"Lucia!" Mist said. She run towards her and hugged her.

"Hi Mist. Long time no see" Lucia happily said. Then she looked at the others and her face grew serious. "General Ike. The Queen has a very important thing to discuss with you. Please, follow me"

She walked towards the large hallway towards the Throne room. Sitting on the throne was the ruler of Crimea: The Queen Elincia.

"My Lord Ike, everyone. I'm too happy to see you." The Queen stood and bowed. Then she looked at Ike and saw he had a familiar look on his face.

"Queen, I believe I told you how did I feel when you bowed, and besides, I don't think you should be bowing. I think that is the thing WE should do. Not the Queen" Ike said. Elincia looked at him and giggled.

"My lord Ike, you know that it does not matter that I'm a Queen, I do it because I want to, and I believed we would stop doing formal things between us. We're friends."

A red blush appeared in Ike face. He was about to say something but someone had other thing on his mind.

"Ahem" Soren said. "I remeber that your friend, Lucia, said you had some important things to discuss. Would you mind telling us what is it?"

Elincia face changed from happy to serious in a second. "Oh...yes. Sorry about that Master Soren"

She sat at her throne again and looked at Ike and company.

"I have recived a letter from King Caineghis. It doesn't tells me about what happened but he says it's serious. I have a bad feeling about this, but I think it has to do with Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne" Elincia stood from the throne. " He say that if we can go to gallia to talk with him...Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course, besides, I promised Reyson I'd visit him. We need to make preparations. Soren! Titania! Ready?"

"Yes Commander" Both said.

---

Kinda short chapter, right? Please review. I love reviews, and they really help me to continue inspired to continue wrting


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this story went in a HUGE hiatus. Stupid school, stupid homework, stupid...anything. Well, finally I can continue. Here is it.

* * *

Queen Elincia stood next to the castle's gates, next to Ike and Soren, watching how everyone mounted in different horses and packed provisions to leave to Gallia 

"Is everything ready?" Ike said.

"Yes Ike" Mist said "Only you are left"

"Yeah, we're ready" Ike said, mounting in one horse. Elincia climbed up her pegasus and Soren went climbed another horse. "We should go back in the Capital Way, then into the forest."

"It seems it's the best route, so that is it" Soren said.

"Let's go" Ike started advancing and everyone went behind him

---

They enetered the Capital Way.

"I'll never forget this place" Ike said. "It was where we found you, Elincia"

"I don't remember it cleary, because I lost consciousness, but it sure is familiar" She said. She loooked to the trees near them...just to see an arrow flying past her head. "Ahh. We're being attacked!"

Everyone climbed down their horses except Oscar, Mist and Elincia. 10 or so bandits surrounded them.

"You're not going to pass from here...only if you pay us 5 millon gold" The bandit, the one who looked like the leader, said

"I think not" Ike said.

"So, you're going through the bad path. Too bad" The leader said. "You'll reject it. Attack!"

Bandits took their axes, swords and charged and the archers readied the bows.

Soren dodged a hit from an axe and fired an Elwind spell to the bandit, he fell to the ground and was finished him with an Elfire spell. Elincia dodged an arrow and struck an archer with her Amiti, then hit a warrior with her Sonic Sword from afar.

Oscar charged with his lance to a myrmidon, but it dodged the hit...just to be hit by an arrow by Rolf. Rhys was having trouble dodging a warrior, but he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder

"Ack" He shouted, and saw an arrow in his shoulder. With a surprising speed, he hit both the warrior and the archer with a Nosferatu spell, feeling he recovered his stamina very fast.

Mist hit a warrior with her Runeblade and killed him wih one hit.

Now, everyone was down except the leader. Ike readied Ragnelll, and charged to the leader. He ran very fast and dodged the blade, then with his sword, knocked Ragnell out of Ike's hands

"What!" Ike shouted. Soren started to take his most powerful spell, the Rexbolt, but felt he couldn't move.

"I knew someone might interrupt, so I put a poison in the tip of everyone's weapons, so you can't move" He said, then he took Ragnell with his hands." Damn, this sword is heavy, but nothing destroys a sword user's honor than being defeated by his own weapon. Goodbye" He was about to swing but he felt a really pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a sword stuck in his leg.

"What the..?" He managed to say before Rhys took his Ashera's staff and cured everyone. Mist and Elincia hit him with her Sonic and Rune swords, Oscar, Boyd and Rolf hit him with an arrow, and Soren and Rhys attacked with their Rexbolt and Rexaura spells. Nothing was left of that bandit.

"Thank you everyone" Ike said. "But, who was the one who stopped him?"

"Do you mean me?" A female voice said behind Ike. Everyone looked and gasped.

"Mia? Is that you?"

* * *

Well, this was it. I think I can update early now. Please, Review. Goodbye 


End file.
